Teenage Wrestling
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: What if the WWE was failing and the Authority was trying to save it? What if they decide to use teenage wrestlers to fix it, and what if it actually works?
1. Getting the Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character**

 **Note: In this universe nobody has been injured and it's right a week before Survivor Series so Rollins is still champ. After my characters are introduced it won't go the same way as it has in real life. I have ideas for a teenage fighter from Roman Reigns, John Cena, The Bella Twins, and Seth Rollins so if you like the story and have someone you want in the story please put it in a review and if you like the story please follow, only if you want too. Also they don't have a script in this so it's real.**

Paul Levesque better known as Triple H sat down next to his wife Stephanie McMahon after a long day of work. The two were exhausted from working nonstop trying to get the viewing rates and tickets back to normal. They had tried everything, they made new promos, and they advertised everything.

"Something will work, and we'll be back to making millions." Stephanie sighed wanting to make more money just like her father. Hunter sighed tired thinking so hard that his brain could explode. "Something," He leaned forward putting his face in his hands, "Something." He leaned back getting an idea.

"Roman Reigns, has a lot of cousins right?" He asked his wife looking at the confused woman. "Yes, why?" She responded and the bald man smiled. "Any teenage cousins?" He asked getting up and walking over to the computer on his desk. "I don't know." Stephanie watched as her husband typed into his laptop confused of his intentions.

Nanoseconds after Hunter clicked enter Wikipedia pulled up the Anoa'i family tree. He had to clench his hand so he didn't start jumping up and down happily as he saw the name of Aleki Anoa'i. "Get Vince in here." Hunter nearly squeaked happily thinking of how to convince his father in law to let a 16 year old to fight in the WWE.

"I will as soon as you tell me your idea." Stephanie told the man who was smiling ear to ear. He nodded looking at her. "What do teens want, they want a hero. Someone who can prove that they can be great; if we let a teen fight then teens will love it. It'll prove that teenagers can be just as good as adults in something." He explained to her so she was silent for a minute thinking it over.

"If…if we can even convince dad to do it. How do we know that the kid can even fight?" Stephanie asked stopping Hunter's momentum. He mulled over that thought for a minute thinking to himself. "We don't, but we can definitely figure it out. I'll talk with Reigns while you talk with Vince." The two nodded agreeing with each other and they both made their ways out of the room to go to their meeting.


	2. Triple H's meeting with Roman

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

Hunter wasn't having much luck finding the Samoan Powerhouse which wasn't good. If he couldn't find Roman then his idea couldn't work, and it had to work. After a couple of minutes of walking around the building he saw The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose sitting on some crates talking with the Bella Twins.

The Game smiled making his way towards the three. The twins were the first to notice him followed by the lunatic. "What do you want Hunter?" Dean asked with spite in his voice glaring at his boss. "Where's Reigns?" Hunter asked and Dean sighed pointing down the hall to his right.

"In his locker room." Triple H didn't stay around to gossip so he quickly made his way down the hall passing the Beast Brock Lesnar and his advocate Paul Heyman. "Hey Hunter I wanted to run something by you." The Game didn't play games so he didn't stop. "Not now!" He nearly shouted not even looking at the two as he saw Roman leaving his locker room.

The shouting had caused Roman to look over only to see his boss speed walking towards him. He sighed not wanting to talk to Triple H but it was very likely he wasn't going to get a choice. "Reigns, thank god. I've been looking all over the place for you, we need to speak." Hunter said with his breath a little heavy. It was going to be a long day for Roman.

"Fine, then come in." The two walked into Roman's locker room closing the door behind them making it a closed door meeting. "What do you want?" Roman asked sitting down on a bench looking up at his boss. "How close are you too Aleki?" The Samoan tensed looking angrily at his boss.

"Why are you talking about him?" Roman jumped up staring Hunter in the eyes angrily. "I asked first." The Game stayed calm trusting his plan that could crash like a plane. Roman's eyes tightened but after a couple of seconds he decided to answer with his voice nearly a growl, "We're like brothers." Triple H's hopes were getting higher by the second.

"I'm curious." Hunter answered Roman's question but the Samoan Powerhouse didn't calm down. "How do you know about him?" Roman asked which Triple H knew he would ask. "Wikipedia's a very useful resource." That answer threw Roman off confusing him. "Why were you looking at my family tree?" The Samoan couldn't help but ask.

"That's what this meeting's about. Would you be against Aleki becoming a wrestler for the WWE?" Hunter was Roman's day a strange day that he would never forget. "Why?" Was the only word that Roman could get out of his mouth since his head could have been spinning. "The WWE's failing so we want to initiate a program that allows teens to fight in the WWE." Hunter explained as Roman sat back down on his bench.

He remained silent thinking it over. "He'd be paid about as much as you but he'd have to fight adults." Hunter continued explaining hoping the man would say yes. "It'll get him out of the house more I guess." Roman muttered thinking to himself. Hunter smiled restraining himself from jumping and dancing.

"If I can convince him to do it, then yes." Roman said and Triple H danced in his head not wanting to embarrass himself looking like an idiot. "Thank you, and please do that quickly." Hunter said before leaving the locker room quickly and going to back to his office to wait for his wife who was talking to her dad.


	3. Stephanie's meeting with Vince

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters**

Stephanie knew that she could find her dad Vince McMahon backstage doing business, but when he was nowhere to be found she freaked out. "Where's my father?" She asked an official who was walking past her and the man shrugged. Stephanie sighed pulling out her phone deciding to call him.

Her phone rang as the call went through and she put her phone up to her ear. It answered after four rings and her father's voice said, "Hello." Stephanie smiled happily adjusting her hair. "Hey dad, where are you?" She asked hearing he was breathing a little heavily. "I'm in the gym." He answered making her sigh.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She said hanging up the phone and turning around going towards the gym. A couple minutes later she walked into the gym to see Vince doing squats next to the weight set. She frowned watching him as she approached him. "Dad?" She asked making him turn around smiling like a fool.

"Hey, how's my posture?" He asked as he continued to do squats making her smile. "It's fine, but why are you doing squats?" She asked making the 70 year old jump. "Got to keep the rump from getting stump." Vince said patting his ass like an idiot. "You've been talking with New Day haven't you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Probably too much to be good for my health." He sighed standing up regularly smiling. "Yeah you should stay away from them." Stephanie said patting his back trying not to laugh at her dad. He just nodded agreeing. "Anyways I came here to talk to you about an idea." She told him making Vince frown.

"Ok hit me with it." He said starting to walk away so she followed. "Teen wrestlers, only certain applicants, but it could be great." She said expecting him to argue. "Will it getting ratings up?" He asked looking at her and she shrugged. "We're hoping so, and it's a great idea." Vince stayed silent for a minute after she answered.

"Do it, and while you're at it create some new titles or something." He told her and she smiled clapping her hands lightly excitedly. "Thank you and love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. A couple of minutes later she was walking into Triple H's office with the man himself sitting at his desk.

"He said yes." They both announced simultaneously. Both of their smiles grew. "Just copy Roman's contract and send it with him when he goes to talk to the kid." Hunter told his wife so she nodded putting the information into her phone. Stephanie sat down happily getting to work. Everything was going right.


	4. Family meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters**

Roman sat down next to his cousins, the Usos. Roman had called a family meeting in his locker room to talk about Aleki joining the WWE but the twins had no clue what it was about. "So what'd you want to meet about?" Jey asked the silent Roman who was fiddling with his glove. "Alex," The two's faces dropped concerned. No one called Aleki Alex unless it was serious.

Before Roman could even continue the two bombarded him with questions about the teenager's health and safety only for him causing him to yell, "Shut up and let me speak!" The twins fell silent still concerned for their cousins health. Roman sighed taking in a deep breath but before he could speak the door burst open with the words being yelled, "I'm here! What's going on?"

Of course the owner to the words had to be Dean Ambrose. After all Dean was as close to Aleki as the others so it was only fair he was in the family meeting. "For Christ sake can a man speak?" Roman asked looking at the Lunatic Fringe. "Yes you can, just after I get popcorn." With those words Dean took off towards the kitchen leaving a certain Samoan pissed off.

A couple of minutes later Dean ran back in the room closing the door behind him ordering as he sat down, "Ok go." Roman groaned angrily taking a deep breath. "Ok so if he agrees Alex could become a wrestler." Roman announced surprising the three but mostly concerning Dean who just got serious.

"WWE wrestling or wrestling like I used to?" Dean's voice was just above a whisper but the room was so quiet everyone heard. Roman looked over seeing the concern in his "brothers" eyes. Everyone knew about Dean's terrible past, about how he was forced to fight just to eat scraps.

"WWE." Roman answered so Dean nodded putting a smile on his face thinking about the future instead of the past. "So let's go talk to our favorite little nerd and see what he says." Dean said excitedly jumping up and spilling his popcorn right onto Jey's lap. "Bro!" The high flyer yelled startled and upset.

"Ok that's not my fault, maybe yours, but definitely not mine." The Lunatic Fringe ran out of the room excited to see the boy that was like his nephew. Not that Aleki was like a boy but in their minds he was. "Jimmy can you schedule a flight or something?" Roman asked and the twin that wasn't brushing popcorn off of him nodded yes.

"I'll get on that. Meet back here in an hour." As Jimmy finished speaking the twins left the room leaving Roman all alone. "This could be great, or very, very bad." He sighed to himself thinking of the possibilities that could happen. Meanwhile a certain Lunatic Fringe ran to his locker room to grab his phone.

Dean burst through his door grabbing his bag and ripping it open. The man was overexcited even more than the Authority was. Dean pulled out his phone clicking two and enter calling his "mom" it wasn't really his mom, it was Roman's mom but he grew up with them and they were basically the same thing.

Patricia Anoa'i answered the phone after four rings saying, "Hello." Dean smiled thinking of Adele. "Hey ma, I need ya to do me a favor." He got strait to business which surprised Patricia since he usually cracked a joke first. "Ok what is it?" Dean could hear birds chirping meaning she was probably outside.

"Is Alex there?" He asked as Patricia started to make her way inside frowning at the use of Alex. "Yes want me to call for him?" She asked as she closed the glass door behind her looking around her house. "Not yet, first I need you to go to my room and grab the bag under my bed." Patricia did as he said making her way upstairs and grabbing the bag setting it on his bed.

"Got it." She announced still unsure of why she was doing what she was doing. "Good, now get that bag to Alex and tell him to change." Dean ordered followed by silence as Patricia walked out of the room carrying the bag. "Is that all?" She asked walking down the hallway. "No ma, that'll do." He said happily hanging up.

As everyone got all their stuff ready to leave Stephanie went to Roman's locker room with contract in hand. She knocked on the door with confidence that Roman loved the plan. The door opened quickly by a Roman who was expecting his cousins. "This is Aleki's contract, just have he and your dad sign it and everything will be set." With those words she handed him the packet of papers and left.

Roman sighed looking at the contract knowing it was probably just a copy of his. He was ready to leave he was just waiting on the others so for the next 45 minutes he read what he could of the contract making sure it was safe. The others arrived quickly with Jimmy confirming they had a flight directly to Pensacola, Florida.

An hour later and a speeding ticket (due to Dean's driving) later the four arrived at the airport. "You know Alex hates flying right?" Jey asked Roman who simply shrugged remembering how the boy's parents died in a plane crash. After a PA announcement for them to board Roman spoke, "He's never been on a plane, he'll be fine. Hopefully." He muttered that last part. They all got on the plane heading home.


	5. The birth of Alex Reigns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

 **Note: I'll be updating at least once a day unless I'm having an off day which is quite unusual so if you like to story please follow, and please review telling me your opinions about my writing and if you think I could improve then tell me what you think I should do. Also just in case you don't know, Leati is Roman's real name, Jon is Dean, Jonathan is Jimmy, and Josh is Jey.**

Aleki Anoa'i stood in his living room wearing the outfit that his mom had wanted him to wear. Patricia was actually his aunt but after his parents died he lived with them and Leati. The boy himself was kind of just like Leati except younger and less muscular, but generally everything was exactly the same. He even had the same tattoo and the same long hair.

For some reason he was dressed in Dean's old Shield uniform and he didn't even know why. He had a backpack that the gear had come with but he refused to put the mask on. Looking in a mirror he knew that Dean had kept the outfit for a reason but he couldn't figure out that reason.

The outfit reminded him of the Shield days even though he wasn't in the Shield it was still emotional for him. Dean had been the worst; he nearly fell into a depression but anger kept him sober. Aleki saw the betrayal coming for a couple of months starting at the Royal Rumble he just didn't want to accept it.

"Damn if he doesn't look sexy in that." The voice of Jon Good startled the 16 year old Samoan making him jump and turn around to see the four members of the "Roman Empire" which wasn't really their team name, but Aleki still had hopes. "Want to tell me why I'm wearing this thing?" He asked giving Leati a quick hug then getting the rest.

"Well that's a long story, but the short story is that we want you to become a wrestler for the WWE." Leati answered looking up at the boy a little just to look him in the eyes. Aleki froze confused and startled before Jonathan hit him in the arm making him look over at the twin. "Why?" Was all he could ask sitting down at the kitchen table 10 feet away from him.

"Basically the WWE's failing and we want teens to fight to see if that gets the younger demographic to like it more." Leati explained handing the teen the contract. Aleki looked at it confused unsure of what to say. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't know if it was a prank or not.

You couldn't trust Jon Good with stuff this serious."Jon you set this prank up?" Aleki asked looking up at the Lunatic Fringe but Jon shook his head. "I'm going to a place that we all know I don't like to go called the "serious mode" so this isn't a prank." Hearing him talk like that somewhat convinced Aleki this wasn't an elaborate scheme.

After all Jon was usually too lazy to make huge pranks, they were usually small. Like finding a snake in your bed, or finding a mouse in your shoe. That second one Aleki would never forget. "We looked at the contract on the way here and it's legitimate so if you and dad sign it then you're a wrestler." Leati explained to the frowning Aleki.

Aleki thought to himself for a minute knowing he could fight since everyone trained him because he wanted to be a wrestler when he grew up. All he had to do was sign a contract and his dreams would come true. "Let's do it." Since he was home schooled he didn't have to worry about missing school so he agreed. Josh handed him a pen and pointed to where he needed to sign so he did.

"I'll get dad." Jon announced getting up and running out of the room excitedly. He quickly found Sika on the back porch. "Dad, we need you to sign the contract for Alex." Sika nodded already knowing what was going on due to Leati having called him on their way home and he explained everything.

The two quickly made their way to the kitchen and Sika signed happily knowing that his boys were gonna have a great future. "Wells I guess this means Alex Reigns is officially born." John said happily practically jumping. Aleki smiled to himself not knowing what to think. "Well we need to get back to Miami. So let's hit it, dad spread the news around the family please." Leati said happily and Sika gave them a nod goodbye as they left.

It didn't take long for them to get to the airport but when Aleki saw it he got nervous. "Can't we drive or something." He complained nervously as Jon parked his car. "No we won't make it to Raw if we drive. Besides you'll take some tranquilizer that Jon has and you won't even notice you're flying." Leati explained as they all got out.

Aleki nervously followed them inside only for the four famous ones to get bombarded by fans. After a couple of awkward minutes for Aleki the fans went away and they boarded their plane. Jon gave him some melatonin and Aleki was out like a light for the entire flight which was better than him squeezing Leati's hand the entire flight.


	6. Triple H's meeting with Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: In this story there are no moves that have been banned so the Curb Stomp is still in use and Seth doesn't use the Pedigree. Anything in italics is a memory.**

Triple H sat in his office quietly waiting for the World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins to arrive at his office. The door opened and the half blonde man walked in smiling with the championship around his waist. "About time sit down." Hunter ordered annoyed that Seth took so long.

"What's up?" Seth asked nonchalantly with his usual swagger taking his belt off so it wasn't uncomfortable to sit with. "What took you so long?" Hunter asked laying his hands on his desk so he didn't hit himself or Seth. "I was finishing up a game with Xavier Woods. I didn't know this was so important." Seth answered sitting down with the championship now on his shoulder.

Hunter sighed leaning back in his chair annoyed about how nonchalant Seth was about this whole thing. "Ok you have a little brother right?" Seth leaned forward eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother. "What about him?" Seth couldn't help but let his voice come out a growl fearing the worst.

"I just want to know about him, everything's fine. How old is he?" Hunter asked choosing his words carefully knowing Seth was overprotective of his little brother. "14…why?" Now the champ was confused but still on edge. "Can he fight?" Seth didn't break eye contact so neither did Hunter.

"Yeah, I taught him a while back when he was getting bullied. Nearly broke a guy's neck." Seth bragged about his brother happily so Hunter pulled out a contract that was nearly a contract like Seth's. "You think he'd like to be a wrestler?" Hunter asked handing Seth the packet of paper causing the Architect frown.

"He's only 14, how'd he be a wrestler?" Seth looked up from the contract looking at his Authority teammate. "We're starting a new program that's predicted to work," He opened up the web page on his computer showing the poll, "I'd say 92% of people like the idea. We should go with it." Seth smiled seeing the brilliance in the idea.

"He's back in Iowa so he couldn't get here in time but he'll like it. Give him something to do besides sitting at home. I'll talk to him after tonight." Seth grinned thinking of the mayhem the two could cause. "Well Roman's having his cousin Aleki be the first and he'll be on Raw tonight." Hunter said carefully reading the expression on Seth's face go from excitement to wicked and a little sad.

"Good, I need to talk to the runt. That all?" Seth asked standing up so Hunter nodded. Seth quickly left the room with mixed emotions. He remembered what he said to Aleki that night he left the Shield, " _That family was pathetic and useless. Just like you, don't call me again._ " Seth loved the kid like he was Oliver, his actual little brother.

Seth quickly made his way to his locker room setting the belt on a bench. "Damn it!" He yelled sending his foot into a locker as hard as he could leaving a dent in it. He kept kicking it until the door was nearly busted open and his foot hurt. He knew leaving the Shield was a mistake but it was also great.

He missed his brothers while he loved behind champ. That's what he suffered through every day, his mixed emotions were killing him and he didn't know what to do. He'd never admit that he regretted leaving the Shield and most definitely wouldn't be caught saying he still loved his old brothers.

Not after their rivalry, not after everything they went through. "It's ok to miss them ya know." He jumped at the voice of Triple H behind him. Hunter had snuck in while Seth was kicking his locker to death and Seth hadn't even noticed. "What're you talking about? I don't miss them." Seth had to regain his cool and he couldn't be caught feeling upset.

"I felt the same way after breaking Shawn's neck in '02. It's rough." Hunter told him as Seth turned around but Seth shook his head denying it. "I'm not feeling any guilt or sorrow. I'm the champ; if I didn't make that great business decision then I wouldn't be champ. I'll never regret it." Triple H just smiled having known that Seth regretted it ever since.

Of course Hunter was afraid that Seth would go back to his team so he gave Seth everything he wanted. Triple H needed Seth to stay in the Authority knowing how dominant the Shield had been. "Ok, I believe you. Just wanted to let you know that." With those words Hunter left before he could hear the nonstop profanity coming out of Seth's mouth. While Hunter made his way to his office Seth sat down on a bench sighing unsure of what to do. He thought to himself, 'I guess we'll figure this out tonight.'

 **Note: So I'm guessing that you can guess what might happen in the future but I'm not positive I'll do it. Please review whether you think I should or shouldn't, but you'll have to figure it out first.**


	7. Raw of November 16th 2015

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: Because I'm weird I capitalize the moves that they do, I apologize if I'm a poor writer, especially for the fight scene. Also the north side of the ring is the part with the stairs on both sides, the west is the side facing the commentators, the east is facing the ramp, and the south is the part that the camera angle on T.V's from.**

As the plane landed Alex woke up causing a little anxiety attack so everyone had to comfort him until they got off the plane. "We should be there soon." Roman noted as the five drove towards Raw. Alex sighed looking out the window watching the city of Miami pass by. "Is it scary with the crowd around you?" Alex decided to ask as the car stopped at a red light.

"Nah, nerve racking maybe, but not scary." Dean answered from shotgun looking back in the mirror. Roman sighed knowing that everything could go bad, people could hate Alex, or he could just quit after getting too nervous. A thought popped in his head so he announced, "Guys as much as I hate to bring this up we need to think about it. Seth will be here tonight and Alex he doesn't play nice." Everyone was silent thinking of something different for the next couple of minutes.

They parked and made their way inside to Raw that was starting in minutes. Hunter walked around the building waiting for the five to show up and when he saw them in the garage a smile formed on his face. He quickly made his way over to them introducing himself to Alex who had a deep hatred for Triple H but he managed to stay professional.

"You might want to introduce him after I make an announcement." With those words Hunter left the five alone making Alex a little happier. Hunter quickly made his way to the gorilla next to Stephanie and Seth who were smiling. "Think they'll love it?" She asked only to get a nod from the excited Hunter.

"Behold the king, the king of kings." King of Kings blasted through the arena causing the crowd to boo but the three didn't mind. They were heels and they were used to it. The three quickly made their way to the ring getting in. The ring had a red carpet on it with a podium in the middle covered by a black sheet.

Stephanie quickly handed the two microphones as their entrance music stopped. "Miami! How's it going?" Seth asked happily surprisingly not insulting the city. His reply was a mix of boos and cheers. Triple H sighed happily placing his left hand on the sheet covering their secret.

The three waited for the crowd to quiet down before Hunter spoke into the mic, "Tonight will be remembered for ages. Along with a new wrestler were introduced in a new championship. Thanks to the genius kind of Seth Rollins," Of course everyone cheered interested to find out what the new championship was but Hunter didn't pull the cover off. "At Survivor Series next week this championship will be crowned to someone. So we'll have a tournament starting tonight and will be finished Thursday on Smackdown. Seth drum roll please."

Seth started hitting the side of the podium quickly making Stephanie smile. Hunter pulled off the sheet to reveal six belts that were all similar. The front plate of each one was circular with a circular plate on each side. The side plates were blank while the main one each had something different.

One had a man flexing, another on the top rope, the next was saluting, another was a face of a man screaming, and the last was a guy pinning another guy with his feet on the middle rope so he was cheating, and the last was a diva posing with her hands on her hips. They were all silver with black straps.

"These are the Faction Championships," Hunter pointed at the man flexing, "This'll go to the powerhouse," He pointed at the next one with the high flyer, "This'll go to the high flyer," He pointed at the saluting man, "Showman," the screaming guy, "Brawler," he pointed at the cheater, "The dirty player," Then he pointed at the diva, "And if there's a diva in the faction." The crowd cheered happily making the Authority happy.

"Good now tonight to start off the main event we'll have two or three matches to start off the tournament." They all smiled getting out of the ring and they made their way backstage. Meanwhile the Samoan family sat backstage waiting to go down the steps as the crew cleaned off the ring while Raw was on commercial.

"Remember just be confident and people will love ya." Dean told Alex who was fiddling with his gloves nervously. Everyone kept looking at Alex proudly, the day had moved past fast but seeing him in that uniform was amazing. After a couple of minutes The Truth Reigns blasted throughout the arena causing the crowd to cheer with some boos mixed in.

The five quickly made their way down the steps hopping over the barricade and grabbing microphones. Everyone got in the ring as the crowd chanted, "Who is that?" Roman smiled looking around the arena waiting for everyone to be quiet. "Ok ladies and gents raise your hats for our little bro and our newest WWE wrestler. Alex Reigns!" The crowd cheered for Dean who gave a little bow for his announcing abilities.

Alex sighed watching his Lunatic of a brother who looked back at him. "So he's like our millionth cousin to join the WWE." Jey joked standing next to his twin. "Now we're officially in that tournament starting tonight, as?" Roman asked looking at Alex expecting him to come up with a name for their faction.

The teen got the hint and announced, "The Roman Empire." The lights cut and the face of Bray Wyatt flashed on the screen disappearing for a second. Everyone immediately got back to back in the middle of the ring looking around unable to see. When the lights turned back one of the four members of the Wyatt family stood on each side of the ring on the apron.

Bray stared at Alex curiously making Roman move Alex away from the north side of the ring away from The Black Sheep Braun Stroughman. "Well it's always lovely to see a new member of the WWE, but it's upsetting when they're a part of your family Roman, but we've come out here to announce that my family. The Wyatt Family is joining that tournament." The lights cut again but a bell rang.

The crowd cheered as the lights cut on to reveal the Brothers of Destruction standing in the ring next to the Roman Empire making Alex freeze freaked out. "How'd they get up here so quickly?" He asked Dean quietly onto to get a smile in return. Second Coming blasted throughout the arena making everyone look at the top of the ramp to reveal Seth Rollins coming out with his championship around his waist.

Roman growled quietly wanting to get his hands around Seth's neck but with Erick Rowan covering the east side of the ring he couldn't get out. Meanwhile Alex was shocked he didn't know what to think and when he and Seth locked eyes he froze. Seth bit his lip but kept the fire in his eyes as he slowly started walking towards the ring.

"Go!" Dean yelled running towards Luke who was on the south side of the ring. Roman went for Erick, Dean went for Luke, the twins went for Bray, and the dead brothers went for Braun.

Alex slid out of the ring staring at Seth not knowing what to do but the two stopped on the ramp face to face. "Been a while." Alex spoke up not caring about the fighting behind him. Seth smirked unsure of what to say. "And now I can do to you what I did to them." Seth growled not actually wanting to hurt the boy but he had too.

Seth jumped at him hitting the teen across the face which didn't have much effect. Alex burst forward knocking Seth off his feet and onto his back. "We were family!" He yelled over the cheering crowd as Seth stood up. "Key word, were!" He replied charging going for a Spinning Kick but Alex ducked under hit feet hitting the half blonde with an Uppercut.

Anger fueled both men but one was the champ for a reason. Seth kicked Alex in the gut then threw his head into the barricade with all of his strength. "The Shield was never good enough for me and you know it!" Seth mocked the boy as he got up looking at the champ. Alex charged hitting Seth across the face but Seth countered with an Enzuigiri.

Alex caught himself on the barricade so he didn't fall over only to get kicked in the side of the left leg making him fall on a knee. Seth stepped back kicking the boy in the chin with a Superkick making Alex fall onto his back dazed. "This is my show!" Seth's mockery sent a pump of adrenaline through Alex making the boy get up being careful he didn't set Seth up for a Curb Stomp.

The champ just watched the boy stand up decided to charge to knock him back down but Alex jumped up and hit him across the face with a Superman Punch. The ring had been cleared out leaving just the members of the Roman Empire minus Alex so the teenager got in the ring with his family.

"Let's head backstage and relax for a while." Roman sighed pulling his glove down his arm. The others nodded and the five made their way backstage passing the champion who didn't want to get up. As they all went backstage to relax Stephanie McMahon was busy trying to get more teen wrestlers.

She had collected the Bella Twins and John Cena for a meeting already having the contracts ready. "So what can we do for ya Steph?" John asked patiently waiting next to his girlfriend holding her hand like a gentlemen. "Well this is going to sound weird now matter how I say it but Nikki and Brie, I want your sister to join the WWE and John I want your nephew to join." Everyone was silent thinking of how to comprehend what she just said.

"You want Anna to join the WWE? She's only 14." Brie was the first to speak up saying what the three were thinking. "As you might have seen with Roman and Alex, we're starting a new program with teen wrestlers. It's entirely up to you and if you like it here are the contracts." Stephanie told them handing them the two contracts making John frown.

"Which nephew do you want?" He asked curiously liking the idea. "Austin." She quickly answered and John thought about his little cousin. The boy was an acrobat but also a football player which was an interesting combination. "Right, I'll talk to him about that." John muttered pulling his phone out to call his lawyer about the contract.

"And you said you want Anna?" Brie asked interested in what Stephanie had to say. Steph nodded confirming her statement. "I heard she's a cheerleader who you two taught to fight after a teacher attempted to rape her." Stephanie said seeing the sorrow flash in Nikki and Brie's eyes.

They were all silent but John spoke up, "We'll get back to you about this." Stephanie nodded and the three wrestlers left leaving Stephanie alone. She sighed thinking to herself wandering who else had a little brother or kid. She smiled leaning back in her chair thinking to herself while Seth sat in his locker room debating with himself.

'I love the Shield, but I love my championship.' Seth thought to himself for the millionth time looking at the belt. He sat down on a bench putting his face in his hands upset. "Damn it." He muttered brushing his hair behind his ears. A thought popped into his head making him smile. "I'll leave the Authority if I lose the championship." So that's what he agreed on with himself wanting to reunite with his brothers.

Alex sat with his family in their locker room getting ready for their fight against The League of Nations who weren't an official team but rumors had been going around about the team being formed. "Alex remember we're out there, to win, to entertain, but also to have fun. So have fun and remember don't give up." Roman told him as they stood at the top of the stairs

The Truth Reigns blasted throughout the arena followed by a crowd of cheers. The League of Nations stood in the ring watching carefully knowing they were outmanned. The Empire made their way down the steps and into the ring quickly as the League got out onto the apron leaving Alberto Del Rio in the ring alone.

The five quickly decided Dean should start for their team so the four got on the apron. "This isn't really fair is it?" Alex asked Roman who he stood on the northeast corner with. "Probably not, but it's a faction match so both factions have to have their entire team fight." Roman explained as the bell rang starting the four versus five match.

It was about a 15 minute match and The Roman Empire had the upper hand for most of it. Alex was in the ring with a Spear set up but someone grabbed his foot pulling him out of the ring. It was Seth, who was starting a vicious attack. He slammed Alex's head into the stairs multiple times but the ref was being distracted by Sheamus so the match was still going on.

"This is my show!" Seth yelled into the boy's ear mocking him before leaving. "Alex, you ok?" Dean asked by his little brother's side concerned after he saw Seth running up the ramp. Alex groaned lightly holding the side of his head that stung. Just the thought of being attacked by Seth hurt him more than anything physical.

"You're still the legal man so you gotta finish this." Dean told him so Alex nodded standing up and he got in the ring. Sheamus charged going for a Brogue Kick but Alex ducked running towards and propelling off the east ropes so he charged and Speared the Irish man. He pinned him making the ref count, "1…2…3." The bell rang signifying they won making Alex sit up happily.

The others got in the ring helping him stand up. Everyone went backstage as Raw ended while Seth made plans to fly back to Davenport, Iowa, John Cena made plans to fly to Kansas City, and the Bella Twins made plans to fly to San Diego. Seth was going to talk to his brother, John was going to talk to his brother and nephew, and the twins were going to talk to their sister. All while the Roman Empire was going to crash at a hotel.

 **Note: John's brother is made up and so is his nephew, mainly any characters that most people wouldn't recognize are made up.**


	8. The Empire's growth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: Just in case you're like me and you didn't know this, Dean's shirt is called a wife-beater. Also I'm not sure if they can in real life, but in the story factions can have up to six people.**

Four of the five members of The Roman Empire sat in Roman's car exhausted, while the fifth a.k.a Dean sat excited after Raw which had ended two hours prior. They had already gotten pulled over twice because of his driving and the others weren't in the mood for a third. "Can we please go party?" He asked Roman who sat shotgun nearly passed out.

"No, Alex is 16 and we're going to a hotel. You can't get some drinks if they have a bar." Roman sighed trying to keep his eyes open but failing. His forehead still hurt from the two Brogue Kicks he received which nearly knocked him out. Meanwhile Alex sat in the back of the car thinking to himself about Seth.

'He attacked me.' The thought kept running through his head unable to accept it. He knew it would happen but he didn't want it to happen. The side of his head was still sore from hitting the steel steps. Jimmy and Jey were already passed out leaning on one another for support.

They all drove in silence besides the occasional snore from one of the twins and Dean playing Billy Joel on the radio. The more Alex thought about Seth the more upset he got and Dean could sense the sorrow behind him. A couple of minutes later Roman passed out leaving Dean and Alex to themselves.

"I felt the same way after seeing Seth hit Roman with the chair." Dean told the teen behind him looking in the mirror. Alex sighed looking at Dean not knowing what to say. "You don't want to accept it but it happened. It sucks but you'll get past it, then kick his ass a couple of times, maybe get beat once or twice, then kick his ass some more. It falls into a rhythm." Dean said running the red light causing the camera to flash getting a picture of him.

"Really dude?" Alex asked smiling weakly finding his lunatic of a brother idiotic. Dean simply smirked staying silent. The two drove in silence for the rest of the way waking the others up as they got to the hotel. The five walked into the hotel lobby walking up to the receptionist desk.

The lady looked up and smiled recognizing the five immediately. "Oh my god, this is awesome." She said excitedly immediately making Dean smile. She had watched Raw on the T.V beside her and was a huge fan on the five wrestlers. "Hey baby girl, we're gonna need five single rooms or a grand sweet." Roman said so the lady named Abigail checked the computer.

"Well if baby-face hasn't grown up." The voice of Dwayne Johnson said behind the five making everyone look at him in shock. The Rock smiled happily hugging Alex proud of him. "Good job kid." He said kissing the boy's head happily. "What're you doing here?" Roman asked as the two hugged briefly before Dwayne hugged the rest of the group besides Dean who hated hugs.

The two just gave each other a nod happily. "Heard Raw was in town and the mansion's being painted so I've been staying here, and well I figured you guys would come here so I've been waiting. If you guys want you can stay in my suite. It fits up to six." The bald man explained happily. "That'll do thanks." Roman told him as Abigail watched amazed at the scene going on in front of her.

She had known that the Rock was at the hotel but she didn't talk to him and of course she was a huge fan. Alex noticed her smile so he spoke up, "Before we head up I believe we should sign some autographs or whatever." Her smile grew as Dean looked at the lady. She strangely had a strange crush on the Lunatic Fringe and Dean found her quite attractive.

For the next couple of minutes they took pictures and signed autographs for her before heading upstairs. "Ok there are two bathrooms; you guys definitely need to take showers. Dean there's a mini bar, don't drink everything." Dwayne told the group jumping onto a couch and grabbing the T.V remote.

"Alex and I got the showers first, Dean try not to get drunk and the twins will shower after us." Roman told the group of guys and Dean was already halfway to the bar. "What do I wear after I shower?" Alex asked noticing his lack of clothes. "Just wear a towel until we can clean that." Roman answered so the two split making their way to the bathrooms.

Alex stripped down throwing his clothes down and stepping in the shower. His head hurt more than ever and he was exhausted. He turned the water on allowing the cold water to his hit face. He sighed washing all the sweat off of him. The two Samoan's took around 10 minute showers while Dean drank some shots happily.

Alex wore a towel wrapped around his waist covering his legs while his clothes dried and he sat on the couch shirtless. As he watched T.V with Dwayne he slowly slipped into blackness falling asleep making The Rock smile. Dean saw the boy from behind the bar and smiled thinking about watching him grow up.

Eventually everyone took a shower and before they went to sleep Roman and Dwayne talked. "You know the WWE could use you coming back, and the Roman Empire wouldn't mind having six members." Roman told his cousin and The Rock shrugged thinking about his offer. "We'll talk again tomorrow, but I'll think about it." And with that the two went to sleep.

Dean was the first to wake in the morning. His head was slightly buzzing signaling he was nearly hung over but the Lunatic was used to the feeling. He sat up popping his neck looking around. He had slept on the couch and Alex had fallen asleep in the recliner. Dean stood up popping his back and he looked out the window to see a beach. What he didn't know was that the beach was a nude beach.

He smiled happily wanting to go down but he didn't want to go alone. "Alex wake up." Dean shook the boy awake excitedly. "What?" Alex grumbled tiredly blinking as his eyes opened. "Let's go to the beach." The Lunatic answered practically jumping. "Why?" The Samoan boy asked standing up realizing he still had the towel on from the night before.

The two started making their way towards the laundry room. Alex grabbed his clothes and looked at Dean expecting him to leave. "I'm not leaving until you agree to go." Dean said staring at him making Alex sigh. "Fine then watch me get dressed." Alex took off the towel and started to get dressed while Dean stared at him trying to creep him into agreeing to go with him.

"Stop staring." Alex said but Dean simply smirked. The teen sighed and got dressed quickly deciding to put on the gloves. Dean sighed upset but Alex smiled wanting to go anyways. "Let's eat first then we'll head down." Dean smiled at his little brother happily.

The Lunatic Fringe quickly ran to the couch and put on his wife-beater making sure not to wake the others up by staying quiet. The two made their way down to the lobby seeing people eating breakfast in the dining hall. The two got cereal and once they finished they made their way down to the beach.

They stopped at the sand noticing all the naked people walking around. "Dean, I believe we should leave." Alex announced seeing a very upsetting sight of two old guy's sun bathing. "Let's go." Dean said taking off running back towards the hotel wanting to get away from the naked psychos.

Alex smiled following him. Soon the two were back in the hotel room with Dean not knowing what to think. The others woke up a little while later and everyone sat in the living room. Dwayne stood up making everyone look at him and he announced, "I'll join the Roman Empire."


	9. The birth of Han Porter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

 **Note: Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins' real name, Brianna Garcia-Colace is Brie Bella, and Nicole Garcia-Colace is Nikki Bella. I don't know anything about Seth's family so I'll be making it up. Also my writing might drop at the end of the chapter, it's 1 in the morning and I'm determined to finish this chapter before I go to sleep.**

Colby Lopez a.k.a Seth Rollins sat down at the airport out of his ring clothes. He was waiting for his flight that went to Davenport, Iowa but it wasn't for another 20 minutes. The half blonde man sighed not wanting to sit there for 20 minutes, but he didn't exactly have a choice. He thought about Raw which ended two hours prior.

Attacking Aleki wasn't easy but it had to be done. Nikki wasn't talking to him because of it, which probably ended their friendship. The two had become close friends since his debut, but they've had rough patches. Examples were when he betrayed the Shield, after Kane helped him win the 2014 Money in The Bank, and the Doughnut debacle of 2015.

That last one was a very long story and was quite the experience, but it was a story for another time. "You know she doesn't hate you." The voice of Brianna Garcia-Colace made him turn to see the woman herself standing there. He shrugged not knowing what to think about the situation. "Seems like it." He sighed upset about how his night was going.

"She's Nikki when you signed on to be her friend you knew it was going to be a strange friendship." Brie told the distressed man making him smile a little. "I suppose so," he thought of the most important question he could, "what're you doing here?" Brie smiled sitting next to him. "We're flying to San Diego and I saw you over here." She explained making him nod understandingly.

Brie saw Nikki waiting annoyed so she told Colby, "I'll see you later." Colby nodded and she left with her sister. Second Coming rang on Colby's phone signaling that his little brother Oliver was calling. Colby answered at the third ring. "Hey bud." He sighed making Oliver feel even worse.

"Colbs, mom told me not to tell you but I got in a fight at school today and I broke his arm." Olive nearly sobbed after being yelled at by his parents. Colby leaned forward concerned. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Colby knew how hard their parents were on Oliver to be as good as his older brother.

Oliver was silent examining the knife wound in stomach. "Oliver!" Colby demanded knowing that something bad happened. "He pulled a knife and I hit him so he stabbed me, but it wasn't bad. I got the knife from him but I broke his arm in the process." Oliver said more hurt by his parents then the actual fight.

They never physically touched him but what they said to him made Oliver wish they beat him instead. Colby sighed not knowing what to think. "Did you get suspended?" Colby decided to ask before he said anything he would regret. "Expelled." Oliver sobbed making Colby sigh unsure how to respond.

"Ok I'm about to board my plane so just get some sleep. I'll be home before noon; if you can't sleep then I'll Skype you on the plane." Colby told the crying boy after a minute. He looked at his watch. "I'll call you again in five minutes after I board. Love you." Colby told his little brother.

"Love you too." Oliver sighed hanging up not knowing what to do for the next five minutes. The 14 year old looked in the mirror to see the picture he hated. The white haired boy who was never good enough, or at least that's what everyone told him. His red eyes were bright which usually scared everyone he met.

Everyone called him albino but in all reality, he wasn't. He just had white hair and red eyes, but he was pretty tan like his brother. The two shared a lot of features physically but mentally they were different. Colby was cocky while Oliver was shy and not very confident, Seth was smart, while Oliver felt stupid but he was actually just as smart and maniacal.

Oliver quickly got up walking into his bathroom and he grabbed a towel. He wiped the tears away not wanting to look like an idiot in front of his brother. "Always the one be the tough guy." The voice of his girlfriend Laurel made the white haired teen jump turning around.

The two were "dating" which really meant that they kissed and watched Netflix without the chill. It wasn't a very serious relationship but the two enjoyed it. Laurel always reminded Oliver of a cat with how quietly she moved. She had a mix of blonde hair with brown hair that streaked together unlike Colby's whose hair was just half and half.

She wasn't the most beautiful girl but Oliver still thought she was amazing. Her hair went down to around the middle of her back which Oliver loved to mess with. Her eyes were blue which the couple always joked about. "Guess so." He said looking at the taller teen. That always annoyed him even if she was only taller by an inch or two.

He sighed sitting on the counter upset. "Heard about what happened, just wanted to say sorry." She told him walking up and sitting next to him. He sighed putting his head on her shoulder not knowing what to say. "Nothing you could've done, so no apologizing allowed." He told her looking up and kissed her cheek.

They were silent for the next couple of minutes until Oliver got up and laid down on his bed texting Colby, "I'll be good. Laurel came over." As the text sent Laurel laid down with her boyfriend happily. "Want to talk in the morning and sleep for now?" She asked turning on his T.V with the remote. Oliver just yawned lying on his back allowing Laurel to lie beside him happily.

She put her head into the crook of his neck loving the contact of the two. "Night." Laurel told him knowing he was tired from crying. The two went to sleep peacefully as Colby fell asleep on the plane.

Colby woke up as the plane landed popping his neck. He got up grabbing his backpack and he made his way off the plane tiredly. He got his luggage and got a taxi to take him home. It was around 10 in the morning and no one besides his dad was awake which Colby found out when he knocked on the door.

"Hey Colbs, welcome home." John his dad said happy to see his oldest child. "Hey dad, Oliver upstairs?" Colby wanted to get straight to the point upset about how his parents treated the teen. "Yeah, sleeping with Laurel again." John answered knowing that Colby knew about the night before due to the look on his face.

Colby thought about going to talk to the boy first but he stopped standing in front of the stairs. "Dad, you're gonna stop yelling at Oliver because others are wanting to fight him." He said turning to look at the shorter man. "It's not my fault he broke a kids arm." John argued confused about the outburst of his son.

"Yes it is, if you actually supported him then he wouldn't. Now I'm going up there to talk to him then I'm leaving, so I don't want to argue." And with that Colby went upstairs leaving his dad speechless. Colby made his way to Oliver's room making sure to stay quiet. He grabbed his bag and threw it on Oliver's stomach waking the light sleeper.

Oliver nearly jumped out of the bed but decided not to since he would've wakened Laurel. Though she woke up feeling Oliver sitting up slowly and she noticed Colby standing there happily. The two hugged him happily greeting him. Then Oliver was curious about the backpack.

Colby was silent as Oliver opened the bag to see Colby's white Night of Champions outfit. He frowned looking at his brother for an explanation so Colby handed him the contract. "The WWE wants you to be a wrestler, sign that if you want to be." Oliver's mouth dropped excited but unsure.

Laurel stayed silent watching the two brothers but Oliver looked at her as if asking her what to do so she told him, "If it's real I say you do it. You like to fight anyways." Oliver was speechless. "You'd be living with me and I live on the road, you could come back here if you wanted to see Laurel, and you wouldn't get yelled at for everything." Colby knew what Oliver would answer.

"Then yes." He said happily so Colby hugged him. Laurel smiled sitting on the bed not wanting to interrupt the happy moment. The two teens knew about the teen wrestling program because they watched Raw the previous night so they knew the contract was real. "What would I go as?" Oliver asked sitting down next to Laurel. She suggested, "Well I think that's simple, go with what you're nickname is. Han Porter."


	10. The birth of Anna Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: Nicole Garcia-Colace is Nikki Bella, and Brianna Garcia-Colace is Brie. Also if you're wondering, if they're meeting with a teenager to hire them then I use everyone's real names, for everything else I use their stage names.**

The Garcia-Colace twins sat on their plane to San Diego annoyed. Raw had ended two hours before and their flight was pushed back. Of course they had boarded and everything but life loved to annoy them. "You should talk to Colby." Brianna decided to tell her twin hating the silence.

Nicole frowned looking at her sister angrily saying, "Brie he attacked at 16 year old for no reason. No." Brie shrugged knowing what he did was wrong but she also knew that, that wasn't a good reason to completely hate someone. "It was wrong, but you guys are best friends. Instead of ignoring him, try to figure out why he did it." Brie's words weren't going into her stubborn sister's head.

Nikki just put headphones on listening to music and ignoring her sister making Brie sigh, "I guess we'll talk about this when we land." Brie decided to watch a movie to pass the time which helped a lot and before they knew it the plane was taking off. As they flew the two slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Nikki was the first to wake up due to her tablet ringing in her headphones. It was the Skype tone so she faced it up so she could see who was calling and it was her little sister Anna. To anyone besides the two they might have been taking pictures of themselves seeing how much they looked alike.

They were more similar than Nikki and Brie even though they were 18 years apart with age. "Hey sis." Nikki said trying to stay quiet so she didn't wake anyone up seeing the sun was barely in the sky. "Hey, where are you?" Anna asked confused noticing the tone of her older sister.

"On a flight, what're you doing up so early?" Nikki asked confused and trying not to yawn. "I went to sleep early and I'm bored. I figured you'd be awake since you usually go to sleep after Raw." The teen explained bored out of her mind. "Find something to do, I'm coming home and I'll talk to you then." Nikki yawned slightly annoyed at her sister hanging up and going back to sleep.

Anna Garcia-Colace sat on her bed unsure of what to do. She had already taken a shower and was sitting on her bed with just a towel. She stood up comparing herself to Nikki in the mirror which she usually did, mainly because she wanted to be like her sister. The fact that Anna wasn't as mature or strong as her sister made her upset even though she couldn't do anything about it.

She worked out with her sisters and all and she could manage fighting the two but she lacked the confidence needed. She used to until the rumors started going around the school. Her Spanish teacher had attempted to rape her but everyone thought that Anna had tried to have sex with him so everyone called her a slut.

She had a private teacher for home since Anna was afraid of any male teachers she had and it was just her luck that San Diego had a lot of male teachers and not much female teachers. Anna sighed lying back on her bed taking off the towel which wasn't doing anything. Like her sisters she wasn't very modest and quite enjoyed cold air on her skin.

Anna couldn't fall back asleep which she often had problems with. For the next couple of hours the teenage girl wasted her time on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and YouTube while the twins landed and got off their plane and such. Eventually the Garcia-Colace twins were home while Anna lay on her bed watching "How to make a Murderer".

The twins decided to scare their little sister so they opened it slightly so it wouldn't break without Anna noticing. Nikki kicked open the door and the two stormed in as Brie yelled, "Police! Freeze!" Anna sat up quickly nearly having a heart attack until she noticed the two and smiled.

"Screw you too!" The teen said getting up and hugging the two and none of the three cared that she was in the nude. Nikki smiled happy to see her sister who had no clue about what was about to happen. "What're you guys doing home already?" Anna decided to ask sitting on her bed as Brie closed the door.

"Well first put this on, then we'll talk." Nikki said handing Anna her backpack which contained Nikki's pink ring attire. Anna opened it open confused but she decided not to ask and she put it on quickly with the help of the twins. As she finished Brie pulled out the contract while Nikki smiled at her baby sister.

"This is a contract…for you to be a Diva, you'll go on the road with us and Alexis will come with us." Brie told Anna making the teen's mouth drop. "Seriously?" She asked unsure if the two were serious but she knew about the teenage program since she watched Raw the night before.

The two nodded happily."You'll also get to see Austin again." Nikki said smirking knowing her little sister had a crush on John's nephew. The two teens had met during a cheer competition a couple of years before and the two talked often. It also helped that they were related to the power couple of the WWE and got to see each other if they got to go on the road with their related wrestler in the summer.

Anna blushed not saying anything but she looked at the stack of papers that made the contract that Brie handed her. "Ok we all know this is your dream and you've planned all this out so just say yes." Brie told her making the three smile so Anna nodded. "Well I think it's the only reasonable thing for me to do, so I'll say yes." Anna announced happily making her two sisters happy.

"What're you gonna go by?" Nikki decided to ask as Brie had Anna sign the contract. Anna signed and faced her older sister answering, "Well you guys use your real names besides the last name of Bella. So I'll go by Anna Bella."


	11. The birth of Patriot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: I promised you that I would update this story every day but I've failed. So I'm hoping that I can update this once every couple of days or so.**

John Cena sat on his plane two hours after Raw had ended and the man was exhausted. It took nearly all of his strength to just board his plane and he just wanted to sleep, but couldn't due to the baby crying behind him. His head hurt but the baby was making it worse. After an hour of flying the baby shut up and John slipped into unconsciousness.

The Champ woke up with the man next to him shaking him. Everyone was getting off meaning they were in Kansas City, Missouri. John thanked the man before grabbing his bag and getting off the plane. John never truly understood why his brother moved to Kansas City but the city was pretty nice so he couldn't hate on it.

He had been to the city before for shows and to visit the others but he never truly got to see it. He got some Starbucks coffee to wake him up and grabbed his luggage then he got a taxi giving the driver the address. It was about a 20 minute drive to get to his brother's house located about 10 miles outside the city.

The taxi pulled up to the house so John paid the driver and got out looking at the white house. It was better than an average house for those who aren't millionaires. The garage could hold three cars; there were about six bedrooms, and four bedrooms. One of those was a guest room, and the others held the four members of the family.

John walked up to the door knocking on it four times then waited. The door opened to reveal the face of one Austin Cena. The name just didn't have the same ring as John Cena. The boy smiled seeing his uncle and the two hugged happily. "What're you doing here?" Austin asked as the two pulled back and John smiled as the two walked inside.

"Business," John noticed the lack of noise throughout the house which was odd, "Anyone home?" Austin shrugged as the two walked into the living room. "Just me here, Chloe's meeting her boyfriend of the week, and mom and dad are downtown." John smiled at the boyfriend comment knowing it was true.

Chloe was Austin's sister, and she really liked the boys. "Guest room open?" John asked the black haired boy and he nodded. "Yep." Austin answered knowing that John was gonna crash for half a day. "Wake up if I'm needed." John told the teen making his way up the stairs to the guest room. As soon as his body hit the mattress he was asleep.

Austin sighed to himself wanting to talk to his uncle but he understood his job was tiring. The teen was 6'0 with slick black hair that went back nicely. He was bigger than an average teenager but that was due to cheering and football. He wasn't nearly as muscular as his uncle but he was more than anyone else he knew.

All he wore was camouflage cargo pants with his black boots and dog tags. That was his usual outfit unless he was at school or at a restaurant then he put on a bro tank or a wife-beater. Austin sat on the couch grabbing his Xbox controller continuing his game of Halo 5. As John slept Austin just played Halo and watched Netflix.

Eventually Austin passed out on the couch after watching enough of the show Parks and Rec. After a couple of hours John woke up groggily and his body ached but he got up anyways knowing he needed to talk to his nephew. The champ silently got up rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and made his way downstairs to see Austin asleep on the couch.

John smiled at the sight but realized the kid should be at school which he hadn't thought about before. He shrugged it off to being a school day off but he would ask later. "Patriot wake up!" John barked at the bottom of the stairs not caring that he used his nephew's nickname instead of his actual name.

The boy jolted awake looking around confused as to why someone was shouting in an empty house. As soon as he saw it was John he calmed down and restrained his hand from reaching for the pistol he kept holstered in the back of his pants. John didn't notice his hand going behind him and frowned knowing the teen had something dangerous.

"What're you reaching for?" The 37 year old asked grabbing his backpack and opening it while Austin pulled out the Glock keeping his finger off the trigger. "This." He answered smiling making John frown confused as to why a 15 year old would have a gun. "Why do you have that?" The champ asked pulling out the contract not taking his eyes off his nephew.

"I go by Patriot for a reason, also dad let's me as long as it's inside the house only." John was going to have a talk with his brother about safety inside the house. "No wonder your friends don't like coming over." John muttered as Austin put his pistol away. "That'd be if I had any friends." Austin said having heard his uncle.

John chuckled to himself knowing that his nephew didn't exactly like other people. Generally it was because they usually just wanted to meet his uncle, but other times it was because he got annoyed at idiots at his school. "Whatever," He threw his nephew the contract allowing him to look at it, "It's a contract for the WWE."

Austin frowned reading the cover which said just that. After a minute of silence and thinking the teen could only ask, "Why?" John shrugged walking into the kitchen that connected with the living room allowing the two to continue speaking. "The WWE wants ya, you can fight. You're strong, you can even beat me." John answered opening the fridge and grabbing the milk.

Austin remained silent unknowing what to say as he stood up and walked to the table setting the contract on it. "What do I have to do?" The teen asked looking at his uncle who was making a bowl of cereal. "Wrestle…and not carry your gun around." Austin smiled at his uncle's joke and they both knew what his answer would be.

"Well I'm in." The teen announced as John sat down across from him. "Good because the WWE doesn't have enough patriotic wrestlers." John muttered jokingly but Austin could still hear it making the teen chuckle. After a minute of comfortable silence Austin said, "Well someone's gotta do it, so now the WWE has a new American hero. The Patriot."


	12. The aftereffects

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

 **Note: This chapter really just explains what happened after the three were recruited so it goes for each person right after they agreed. Also I don't really have a time line for this but I'll fix it next chapter. Once again, Jon Good is Dean Ambrose, Joshua Fatu is Jey Uso, Jonathan Fatu is Jimmy Uso, Leati Anoa'i is Roman Reigns, Aleki Anoa'i is Alex Reigns, Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins, and the Garcia-Colace's have the same first names. After this chapter I won't be using their real names.**

The six members of the Roman Empire all sat in Dwayne the Rock Johnson's hotel room happily. Dwayne had just agreed to join the Empire becoming the sixth member of the team. Everyone was silent after the announcement but Jon Good broke the silence, "Well now let's get the party on."

Naturally the Lunatic Fringe didn't care that he was hung over so he got up grabbing everyone a beer. "I can't drink." Aleki told the man who was attempting to hand him a beer but Jon simply smirked taking the sixth beer as his. "One more for me then." He quickly passed out the beers but the others weren't really in the mood for drinking.

"It's not even 10 in the morning. Why are you drinking?" Josh groaned amazed how the man still had any brain cells. "Beer is for men, unless you want to be like Aleki." Jon answered trying to get Leati to drink but the Samoan wasn't having any of it. "We need to go anyways. I'll get a flight scheduled, Jon don't destroy everything." Dwayne ordered getting up to grab his phone

Aleki sighed laying his head down on Leati's shoulder not wanting to get up ever again. While Jon sighed knowing that no one was going to drink with him so he drank all of the alcohol by himself. Dwayne came back out of his room after getting off the phone with a pilot and a driver to take him and the others to Boston.

"A driver will be out front soon and we'll head up to Boston." He announced to the others so Leati got up nodding. "Let's get ready to go." He told the group making everyone get up and pack their things. An hour later they were on a plane and flying towards Boston with Aleki knocked out from tranquilizer.

Colby and Oliver Lopez sat on the teen's bed with Laurel Cook silent at her suggestion of Oliver's ring name. Both of the guys looked at the girls with an eyebrow raised at the suggestion. "How do you know about that?" Oliver asked his girlfriend who simply shrugged. "I've heard some guys at school call you that." She answered making Colby frown and Oliver bite his bottom lip.

"Why do they call you that?" Colby looked at his little brother confused but Oliver was nervously chewing on his lip. The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife as Oliver focused on how to explain the nickname. After a minute of silence Oliver explained quietly, "It's what the guys call me. It started when I got in fights, but it spread."

The three were quiet but Colby didn't care that Oliver got in fights at school, he hardly even started them. "Not bad, I like it and we need to get going. The flight to Boston leaves in two hours." Colby stood up grabbing his bag and putting it on while Laurel's phone rang telling her she received a text.

She looked at it and it was her mom telling her to go home. "Ok I have to go anyways so you two behave and Ollie, I'll be watching Thursday." She told the two giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and left. The white haired teen sighed standing up and he looked at his older brother. "Get changed into that and we'll go." Oliver nodded at the orders and the two got changed into their gear quickly.

"Let's hit it." Colby smiled leading his brother out of the house after explaining the situation to their parents. "So how badly am I gonna get my ass kicked?" Oliver couldn't help but ask his biggest fear of joining the company but Colby smirked knowing that he was going to have his little brother's back. "That won't happen." The teen nodded tapping his foot unsure he wanted his brother to elaborate.

After a couple of minutes a taxi pulled up to take them to the airport and the two got in. They drove silently but the taxi driver couldn't stop looking at Oliver's outfit so he decided to ask, "So what's with the flashy outfits?" Oliver and Colby both smiled looking at the driver. "It's for our jobs." With that the rest of the ride was silent.

As they got to the airport Colby pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. As the two got out they noticed everyone giving them odd looks but that just made the two smile. Even though it was cold outside the two didn't mind since they got inside quickly. After a while of going through security the two got to get some food. After the hour and a half they sat there they got to board the plane and fly towards Boston.

Meanwhile the Garcia-Colace sisters stood in Anna's room all smiling. "Well that settles that so how about we go head up to Boston and we'll meet the others. I'd imagine Stephanie wants more than just three teens." Nikki told the others happily as Brie put the contract back in their backpack.

"Just put some clothes over that and we can go." Anna nodded walking into her closet and grabbed some clothes quickly changing into some jeans and a tank top. As she walked out of the closet Nikki noted, "What a beautiful angel." Nikki smiled as Brie pulled out her phone calling a taxi.

"You know you basically just called yourself beautiful." The two smiled staring at each other both knowing the answer. "The taxi will be here in a couple of minutes. So let's do this." Brie told the two putting her bag on and the three made their way outside after explaining everything to their mom and they waited for the taxi. "This feels weird." Anna noted messing with her jeans so she could be more comfortable with the gear on.

"Eh it's just like wearing underwear. You'll get used to it." Nikki told her little sister who wasn't having a fun time. After a couple of minutes the taxi arrived and the teenage girl was comfortable in her clothes. The three got in the back of the yellow car putting on the seat belts. They rode silently until they got to the airport when the twins were met by fans.

Anna remained silent as her sisters took pictures with the three ladies and two guys who seemed to be giant fans. After a minute or two the fans left allowing the Garcia-Colace girls to get through security and make their way around the airport. "So on a scale of one to 10, how excited are you to see Austin?" Nikki asked the teen as the three got food from some Italian place.

Anna frowned at her older sister confused as to why she would ask. "Why?" She knew it was a pointless question because they all knew the answer. Brie smirked getting her salad as Nikki replied to their little sister, "Well I believe that a certain Mr. Cena has a crush on a certain Garcia-Colace."

The teenager blushed not believing it no matter how much she heard it so she muttered, "That would be John loving you." The twins internally groaned knowing their sister was stubborn in the topic of guys. "That's what you get for trying to get a 14 year old to date." Brie muttered so only Nikki could hear.

"Guess so." Nikki sighed to herself as the three sat down at a table. The three ate in silence not wanting to continue any conversation. After they ate their plane landed and they got to board allowing them to fly in silence to Boston.

As all that happened John and Austin Cena were eating breakfast. "You can never go wrong with some Cinnamon Toast Crunch." John said as Austin made himself another bowl of the delicious cereal. "You got that right old man." The two chuckled as they continued to eat. "You know I'm only 22 years older than you." John noted making the 15 year old laugh.

Austin got up and made his way to the toaster putting in some bread before replying, "22 years I don't have." The champ sighed unknowing of how that counted as an argument. The room fell into a comfortable silence until the toaster shot the toast out loud as a gun. "Did dad ever tell you about the time I shot the toaster?" Austin asked as he grabbed his toast making John laugh.

Of course the question sparked his curiosity so he asked, "No but how'd that happen?" The younger Cena sat down at the table taking a bite of his toast then set it down. "Well the simple version is I had just finished cleaning my gun and Chloe made a piece of toast. I jumped and shot it thinking it was a danger." John couldn't help but laugh at the story which was quite ridiculous.

"We are two completely different people." John sighed followed by the two continuing to eat silently. As they finished John looked at his watch seeing the flight was leaving in an hour. "Ok as much as I love this we have to leave soon." Austin nodded at his uncle's announcement taking the pistol out of his pants.

He set it on the table and put his bowl and plate in the sink followed by John. "Let me grab a shirt and we'll be good to go." John nodded as his nephew took off running through the living room and up the stairs quickly making his way into his room. He grabbed a wife-beater and put it on then made his way downstairs already wearing his boots.

John was already waiting by the door and the two made their way outside with Austin locking the door behind him. John called a taxi as Austin called his dad explaining everything and by the time the teen was done the taxi was in front of them. The two got in and quickly told the driver their destination. In less than an hour the two had arrived at the airport and boarded their plane heading for Boston to meet the others.


	13. Training Day part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: So I'm not gonna update daily I'm just gonna upload a new chapter whenever I finish it and that goes for all my stories. The second half of the chapter is kind of a summary and it doesn't get into much detail mainly because I got lost while writing it. Also I might have to take a break from writing but I will be back before the end of February, I want to focus on writing personal stories but I won't forget about these.**

Seth Rollins and Han Porter were the first to arrive in Boston, Massachusetts out of the 13. Their plane had landed and the two made their way to TD Garden. "Ok I know that you know how to fight but I want to see what ya got. So we're gonna get a locker room and we'll head up to the gym." Seth told his little brother as they made their way to the Authority's office.

The two walked in to see the three authoritative members of the Authority all talking quietly. Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter all looked up to see the brothers standing in the doorway. "He's taller than I thought he'd be." Vince noted standing up to examine the boy. "I'm Han Porter nice to meet you all." The teen announced looking at each person carefully. "Seth good job." Stephanie told the Architect who simply nodding smirking as Vince walked up to the 5'6 boy.

Han kept eye contact remembering what Seth had told him on the plane. He couldn't be intimidated or he'd be seen as weak. "Hmm well if proves he's as good as you," He looked at Seth then back at Han, "Then I'll give him any title shot he wants Thursday night on Smackdown."

Seth smiled looking at his little brother then at Triple H. "As long as it's not for the World Heavyweight Championship." Hunter said as Seth looked at his little brother knowing he would go for in the Intercontinental Championship. Han smiled looking up at his brother announcing, "Don't worry about that. That's his championship."

Stephanie remained silent examining the boy who reminded her of Seth so much. "Are there any good gyms around here?" Seth asked making her snap back to reality. "Yeah we're opening a new Performance center in New York; it's just a three hour drive. It's better than the one in Florida." Hunter answered sparking interest in the two.

"Really now, because the champ's gonna need two things. First his belt, and second a massage." Seth replied making Han smile at his brother's arrogance. "Actually we were gonna head up there anyways so we'll give ya a ride. Get a locker room set up and we'll get going." Hunter told the brothers making Seth nod turning around and leaving followed by his little brother.

The two brothers quickly made their way to an empty locker room claiming it as theirs so Seth put his name plate on the door. As Seth did that Han opened his backpack and got the World Heavyweight Championship handing it to his brother as he walked back in the room. "Well now everyone can know that the bests are in the house." Seth said as he put the belt on with the help of his little brother.

Han sighed at his brother's cockiness patting Seth's back telling him the belt was on completely. The two examined each other quickly making sure they had all their gear on and when they found each other good they made their way back to the Authority's office. Hunter nodded as he saw the two walk in the door and everyone made their way to the limousine that Vince had gotten.

Han sat next to his brother silently examining The Game who sat across from him. As they drove silently Stephanie decided to break the silence by asking, "So Han are you anything like your brother?" The white haired boy broke his gaze from Triple H to look at Stephanie. "Somewhat," Han looked at Seth smirking, "I'm just not as cocky."

"Ha ha so funny." Seth said putting his right arm around his brother's shoulders squeezing him tightly jokingly as Han looked back at Stephanie expecting another question. As the four drove towards New York the Roman Empire landed in Boston making their way to TD Garden.

The six got a locker room allowing everyone to change into their in ring gear. Roman Reigns looked at his little brother Alex thinking about Raw the night before. The teen knew how to fight but it was sloppy. A knock on the door made everyone stop and look at the door with Jey opening it.

The New Day stood there in their red track suits. "If you guys didn't know there's a new Performance Center in New York. Ya might want to take the newbie up there." Kofi Kingston told the group making Alex Reigns frown. The three unicorns quickly left allowing Jey to close the door.

"We should probably head up there. Alex can practice his own entrance." Jimmy noted making Alex fiddle with his gloves thinking. The thought of being in that ring alone scared him, he wanted to be with his family but he knew that they couldn't carry him forever. Dean noticed the discomfort in the teen's face so before anyone could say anything he announced, "I'm gonna go grab a snack. Alex come with me."

The Teenage Powerhouse nodded before getting up and following the Lunatic Fringe out of the locker room. As soon as the door closed behind them Dean wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders asking, "Now what could be going on with my little brother?" Alex continued to fiddle with his gloves silent and not wanting to answer.

Dean walked silently not wanting to push the boy past his limit. Before the two walked into the cafeteria which including Craft Services Alex quietly admitted to his brother, "I'm scared of being alone." Dean frowned confused what the teen meant. "What are you talking about?" Alex bit his lip not wanting to elaborate so Dean stayed quiet as the two got food.

Dean wanted to ask so badly, so badly because he wanted to help but if he didn't know what was happening in Alex's head then he couldn't help. He removed his arm as the two walked up to the snack table so he could grab some chicken strips. The two got their food and as they sat down Alex explained, "It's called monophobia, it's the fear of being alone and I feel like if I have to have my own entrance and all then you guys will move on and I'll be alone."

The teen ate some chicken thinking of what to say next while Dean spoke up staying quiet, "its ok. I'm not leaving so let's eat and we'll get back to the others and we'll go to the performance center. We'll work on an entrance together." Alex lightly smiled to himself as they continued to eat.

As Dean and Alex ate John and Austin Cena's plane landed. The two made their way to TD Garden and got their locker room. "Ok we're gonna make our way up the Performance Center and get to work." John told his nephew and with that the two made their way to their car and they started to make their way to New York. After Dean and Alex finished eating the six members that made up the Roman Empire left making their way to New York.

The Authority was the first to make it to the new Performance Center that was nearly empty. The five made their way inside and as soon as they got through their front door Han was amazed. There were 10 rings set up and two of them had extra padding. "Nice place." Hunter noted looking at Vince who was smiling.

"I'll show Han around while you guys get ready to work out." Seth told the three to his left as he wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders. As the Authority went around the Performance Center the Roman Empire and the Cena's drove towards New York. The Bella's wouldn't land for a couple of hours.

After Seth showed his little brother the rings and the aerial rings, the massage room, the showers and locker room the five members that made the Authority stood in one of the two aerial rings. They were going over what you could do in an aerial ring then they stretched. "Ok we'll come back to this but for now let's work out," Hunter started before looking at Han, "no offense kid but you're scrawny."

Han shrugged knowing it was true so the five got out of the ring splitting up to go to different machines. Seth and Han worked out while Stephanie and Hunter worked together while Vince did his own thing. After two hours of working out Han was nearly knocked out exhausted while the adults were somewhat tired.

"This is bull, how are you guy's fine?" The devastated teen asked lying down on his back on the mat he was next to. "We're used to it," Seth said smirking as he looked down at his brother, "now get up and be a man." Han flipped his older brother off not caring about the repercussions but the four adults laughed.

As Han was in agony the Cena boys arrived walking in the front door causing the Authority minus the white haired teen to look at the door. When they saw it was John and Austin they nodded and looked back at Han who had his hands on his face slowly rubbing his eyes getting the sweat out of them.

"You can lay there for 15 minutes," Seth said giving his brother a little gentle kick to the side to make sure the teen was awake, "but after that you're getting back up and we're gonna continue." Han sighed as the other members of the Authority continued to work out. All the while John and Austin Cena were stretching get ready to work out.

"Ready?" John asked his nephew as they finished stretching only to get a nod in response. Austin was used to working out like his uncle so he saw everything as easy. As the two started the six members of that made up the Roman Empire arrived at the Performance Center making their way inside.

Of course everyone looked at the entrance as they did and everyone paused in shock to see the Rock standing in the doorway with a smile that could kill, but Alex froze when he made eye contact with Seth. Dean let out a low growl seeing his former brother but quickly grabbed Alex's arm so the six could make their way to equipment on the other side of the Performance Center.

After a couple of minutes everyone was back to normal and working out. Hours later the Bella's arrived and walked inside. Anna noticed Austin and smiled as the Patriot noticed her. He froze nearly dropping the weight he was holding. The three Bella's quickly made their way over to the Cena's.

John and Nikki quickly kissed as Anna sat down next to Austin. "Figured you'd be here." He spoke up as the youngest Bella started to stretch. "Well your life wouldn't be complete without me so why wouldn't I be?" Patriot smiled unsure of how to answer so he simply gave a shrug.

Anna finished stretching and took off her clothes so she was only in her pink gear. "You look beautiful." Patriot noted looking over at her smiling as she blushed at the compliment. Of course the teen didn't regret saying it; after all if you believe something then you shouldn't be embarrassed to say it.

"Thanks." She replied so he gave her a nod saying "you're welcome". She sat back down next to him wondering what to start with. The two were silent for a minute before Patriot looked at her with a thought in his head. "You don't believe me?" He asked already knowing the answer but she confirmed it by nodding.

He smirked knowing that she took the compliment from others so well but it was different with him. "Ok but from now on I will tell you every day until you believe it. Now let's hit the weights." The camo wearing teen got up and made his way over to the bench press followed by his wanting to be future girlfriend.

All the while Nikki Bella and John Cena just watched silently from a short distance trying not to laugh. "She's so head over heels for him." The former Divas Champion observed as Patriot started to lift with Anna being his spotter. "Same with the little American." John replied getting up to continue working out.

After two more hours of working out Han eventually collapsed making Seth and Hunter stop to laugh. The white haired teen simply flipped the two off weakly so Seth got up to help his brother. "Let's go." Seth muttered helping his brother stand up and the two made their way to the massage room.

Seth helped his little brother sit down noticing the redness of his skin making him sigh, "Take off your shirt and lay down. I'll be back." As soon as Seth got out of the room he put his fist through the wall angry at himself. That was noticed by Alex Reigns who remained silent but still watched.

Seth sighed angry that he overworked his brother but he quickly made his way to find a Masseur. The two quickly went back to the room and Han was lying on his back painfully. His back hurt from earlier and was too tired to think about what was around him and where he was. "He might fall asleep." Seth warned the employee who simply nodded understanding.

As Seth went back to work Alex had a lot of thoughts pass through his head knowing the kid probably hurt himself without telling anyone. The Teenage Powerhouse wanted to apologize to Seth but he had nothing to apologize for, he didn't do anything and Seth attacked him on Raw the night before.

"Think we should go jump the kid?" Dean Ambrose asked standing next to Alex who was looking at the ground. The teen looked up at his brother frowning before answering, "No." Dean shrugged before continuing his work out.

During the next couple of hours people stopped working out and they went to sleep in one of the many bedrooms that the new Performance Center had. Eventually everyone was asleep.


End file.
